Amantes
by Veida Joana
Summary: La confesión de dos primos que se volvieron amantes.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sola la retorcida trama es de mi autoria._

_**Advertencias:**__ Incesto_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AMANTES<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Y para los amantes su amor desesperado podrá ser un delito... pero nunca un pecado."<em>

_Buesa, José_

* * *

><p>Rose no sabia lo que le pasaba, llevaba todo el día pensando en sus sentimientos, sus ilusiones, sus añoranzas.<p>

Tenia un secreto y no quería que este fuera descubierto jamás.

Ella amaba a quien no debía, soñaba con quien no debía, deseaba a quien no debía.

El susodicho: Albus Potter, _**su primo.**_

Y es que había sido inevitable todo lo que estaba empezado a sentir, tanto tiempo juntos, compartiéndolo todo. Días completos se la pasaban juntos, soñando con su futuro. Desde que tenia uso de razón Albus había estado presente en su vida, siendo su soporte de cada día, el único capaz de tolerar su fuerte carácter.

Aún recordaba el día en que lo vio enfrascado en una sesión pasional de besos con una tipa de slytherin y como sintió que el corazón se le salía de dolor, y en ese momento confirmo que ella lo amaba como una mujer a un hombre y no como una prima a un primo.

Ahora el problema era que desde ese día no había podido verle a la cara sin que evitara sentir esa fuerte pasión que la inclinaba a querer besarlo, a decirle todo lo que sentía por el…

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Albus estaba en idénticas condiciones, el siempre había sabido que los lazos que lo unían a Rose no eran los más convencionales, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella, a su aroma, a su explosivo y pasional carácter y sobre todo a esos profundos ojos azules que lo llenaban de tanta dicha. El siempre había estado consiente del amor que sentía por ella como mujer. Y se detestaba por ello, porque entre todas las mujeres ella tenia que ser la que el amaba y a la que deseaba hacerle el amor por sobre cualquier otra.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose estaba tan decidida a tratar de superar ese amor, que lo único que había podido mantenerla ocupada de eso habían sido sus deberes en DCAO y Runas Antiguas. Devoraba todos los libros posibles y trataba de suprimir de sus pensamientos a Albus, lo cual la hacia pasar la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca.<p>

Un día de esos, su mayor delirio decidió hacer acto de presencia allí para atormentarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Sin necesidad de levantar la mirada, supo que el había entrado a la biblioteca, su esencia se encontraba en el aire, ese olor tan fuerte y dulzón que le consumía las fosas nasales. Quiso cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese aroma, pero sabia que lo que sentía era tan lejano e imposible que se sintió desdichada. Este sentimiento aumento cuando Albus se sentó frente a ella y la observo tan detenidamente que Rose sintió miedo de que pudiera leerla y por consecuente supiera todo lo que ella sentía.

Albus en cambio estaba desesperado, lo ponía de malas no saber la razón del alejamiento de Rose, lo frustraba que lo evitara, lo enojaba no verla y lo irritaba no sentirla cerca de el. Así que eso lo había decidido a salir del entrenamiento de Quidditch para darse una vuelta por la biblioteca, donde Rose se la pasaba la mayor parte del día desde hacia casi un mes. Cuando la vio, sus temores se desvanecieron, se sentó frente a ella y la observa sin decir palabra alguna, quería repasar cada rasgo de su rostro, quería verificar que no hubiera ningún cambio en ese rostro que tanto amaba.

Y así se mantuvieron por largo rato, hasta que Albus se decidió a tomar la palabra.

-No se que demonios pasa contigo y no se en que momento ni porque razón te alejaste de mi, pero Rose… te necesito –le dijo con suma vehemencia.

Rose lo miro directamente a los ojos, quería decirle que ella también le necesitaba, que no se sentía capaz de seguir sin el a su lado. Pero no sabia que hacer, estaba en la encrucijada más grande de su vida y no quería arruinarlo todo, así que guardo sus cosas, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo de la biblioteca. No se sentía capaz de soportar toda esa presión.

Albus solo pudo verla corriendo por el pasillo y como por acto reflejo fue tras de ella. Corrió por el pasillo tras ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, y se detuvo cuando ya no la vio, pero empezó a escuchar sus sollozos en una de las aulas vacías, y lo que observo al entrar lo devasto. Rose estaba tendida en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Albus la miro y se puso a su lado, tomando su rostro en sus manos. En cuanto vio su rostro supo que algo la perturbaba y esperaba se lo dijera.

-Déjame sola, por favor –le soltó Rose cuando lo vio a los ojos.

-No puedo dejarte… no quiero dejarte Rose, ¿no lo entiendes? –

-Por favor –le suplico Rose con una lagrima en la mejilla.

-Déjame estar contigo… no sabes como he estado estos días en los que tu ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme, en los que soy como invisible para ti, en los que soy ignorante de lo que te pasa –le tomo la mano y con un beso le quito la lagrima de la mejilla.

-No lo entiendes Albus, esto me sobrepasa –

-¿Qué te sobrepasa? ¿Por qué tienes esta actitud? ¿Por qué me ignoras?... ¿Es acaso que ya no me quieres en tu vida como hasta ahora? –pregunto dolido Albus.

Rose miro el suelo para después mirarlo a el y no supo como paso, pero se lo dijo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si eres lo mejor que tengo, si eres el dueño de cada una de mis sonrisas, si a tu lado soy tan dichosa, si eres el hombre que más significados tiene en mi vida… si eres el hombre al que amo –

Rose se puso a llorar amargamente ante su confesión. Cuando sintió los labios de Albus posándose sobre los suyos.

En ese momento todo control que habían manejado, se vino abajo.

Y la pasión incendio aquella aula, en la que se consumo el amor de dos _primos_, que se volvieron _**amantes**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Uff, me costo, lo he de admitir, es algo corto y sencillo, pero cuesta escribirlo._

_:)_

_Lo dedico a las chicas a las que le gusta esta pareja. ¡Qué viva el RosexAlbus, por muy incestuoso que este sea!_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
